


Forgotten Story of Failure - XXXX

by Giulietta



Series: Keepers of the Stars [5]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Character Study, Doomed Timelines, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hospitalization, Love, Made For Each Other, Memories, One True Pairing, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: The female waits in her hospital bed, hoping her lover doesn't get into trouble.[A character study of Akie Yuzuru utilizing his girlfriend's perspective. I am... a genius. Hey. Why doesn't Joe have a pairing tag with his GF? That's odd.]





	1. Bedridden

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some Lyrics of the Song Coffin of Sweet Dreams and Valentine mood.
> 
> This is part of the series. :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's girlfriend gets a visit from Otome.

 

_**'Sleep into Death's embrace..**_ ' He hushed.

* * *

 

 

**DAY 1 - [Shine Sun Sakae - Hospital]**

 

> " _What are you reading?" She asked with a slight tilt on the head, the man turned around. She blinked and realized he was the Student Council's PRO, Akie Yuzuru. "Ah. Sorry about that. Just wondering why you've been standing in here for quite a while. I mean, I have to close the library soon."_
> 
> " _Really? Wow. Time passes by so quickly." Akie placed the book down which made the girl frown. Picking it up, she saw a picture of a man wearing a blue soccer outfit running somewhere. Akie just scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. "Ops. Uh… Who doesn't like Shonen Chump?"_
> 
> " _If you really liked reading Sports-oriented manga… Why not buy Shonen Chump at Oosu?" She asked, flipping the pages to see various content. "Oh and have you tried out 'Offside Goalie Masashi'?"_
> 
> " _No-? I mean I've only the summary and the drawing isn't that good." Akie was taken a back for a moment, but regained his relaxed manner. The girl thwacks the man in a playful manner and walks off to place the book back. But before Akie could get out of the area, he heard the girl mention some sort of warning (?)/persuasion._
> 
> " _Then try it for my sake since you'll learn a thing or two about Japan."_

 

"I never did ask if he read it…" The woman muttered, looking up at the white ceiling. In a sterilized room, she wore her usual blue patient gown. Connected with an IV bag and lying down the bed, she looked around to see the nearby chair and table. The door was shut and the flower in the vase on the table is starting to wither. Sighing, she tries to reach a book on the table with her free hand. After the brief electricity cut, the lady waited for anyone to notify her the situation at hand. She was admitted to the hospital very recently, around four days ago she thinks. But this wasn't the first time she was admitted here. In her present situation, she could hear several nurses rushing around in loud clamor. 'Did something bad happen? I want to know what's going on.'

 

***Creeaaaakk~! ***

 

Sitting up, the woman looks at the exit floor to see feminine legs wearing white tights and slippers. Having a pink nurse uniform and lab coat on top, the young woman with dull blond hair who entered is believed to be a new doctor. Carrying a white bag containing unknown food supplies, the doctor placed her bag on the table and sat down on the chair. Looking at her with a smile, the faculty member began her introduction and answer the patient's question.

 

"I will be your doctor for the week. My name is Otome Yanagiya, but you can call me Otome. Due to some technical dilemma, the staff is being reshuffled to accommodate new patients. I hope we can get along." The doctor greeted. The brunette felt even more puzzled, wondering why there would be an influx of patients entering this hospital. As if reading her mind, the doctor continues. "The patients' injuries have unknown origins still being identified by our research team. Scratches, bruises and tears from various locations of the body… The patients may also have psychological problems as they speak in incoherent sentences and unrealistic myths."

"I… I see." The woman answered. Suddenly worried whether her friends and family are alright. Lying down, the brunette closed her eyes. The doctor continues to stare at her with curiosity, not that the patient cared. In deep thought, the girl succumbed to darkness. Thinking of things not within her reach, 'As I think of you, will you return the favor and think of me?'

 

* * *

 

**DAY 2 - [Shine Sun Sakae - Hospital]**

 

> _**[Yamadacho – Tenmangu shrine]** _
> 
> " _Why are you still here?" A man suddenly asked her, averting her brown eyes to that direction. It was the same manga reading sports guy wearing a white collar shirt this time around. Pretending that she didn't notice, she continued to stare at the wooden plank cards in front of her. So many people have written their wishes, she wonders if all of this can be granted in one go? Holding her own wooden Ema, she decides to keep it instead. The man was still persistent, not moving from his position. "The festivals over. Unless you weren't listening, the teachers told all the students to go home."_
> 
> " _It's already dark. Come on, I'll take you home." Akie muttered, allowing silence to be answered with action as she decides to face him. When she faced him, she expected him to be watching her, not looking up while leaning on the shrine's torii. She wondered if the PRO was trying to advance on her, but decided not to ask about it. I mean, her fangirling classmates told her that he was the aloof type, not wanting to get attached on anything._
> 
> " _Sure. Thanks." She said which she really meant it. Recently, Nagoya citizens were warned not to go alone at night. Crime rates have slightly gone above the norm. So, she was thankful that he was going with her tonight. Walking beside him, they began to walk across the streets. But by passing one shop, her stomach grumbled a bit with the scent of the food. The man seemed to have noticed and went to approach the shop. "Uh. You don't need to do that."_
> 
> " _Nonsense. What type of gentleman am I? Here." He smiled, buying one caramel apple to give her. Glistening yellow, she hesitantly held the stick of the apple. "Just make sure you brush your teeth. Man. You girls seem to like sweets a lot."_
> 
> " _Thanks~!" She smiled, but wondered why the teen looked away from her. Maybe he was embarrassed, not used to people then? Oh well, she'll fix that. "I'll pay you back later."_
> 
> " _Huh?" The man looked at her with a surprised expression. The girl bit on her apple and held the man's arm as she walked. The man stumbled at first, but caught up with the pace. The entire trip was silent, hearing only the sound of their footsteps. When they were in front of her apartment, she lets go of his arm and went inside._
> 
> " _Thanks again for walking with me." She bowed and watched the man bowed back._
> 
> " _I should also thank you for keeping me company." He mentioned before walking away, making her confused for a bit. Watching him before he disappears from sight, she wondered if he'll be okay. 'Wait-! Why should I worry for him? Of course, he'll be okay… Right?'_

 

**Good morning.**

 

"!" She opened her eyes to see the window wide open, allowing light to enter her room. It was just dawn when she was awoken. The air-conditioning unit is off and the curtains which were supposedly indigo were replaced with cool blue. Looking at the source of the sound which woke her up, the brunette spots her doctor coming from the door and bringing in a tray of food. Apple, a bowl of rice and a fish serving is placed on her lap. "It's breakfast time?"

"Yes. Dearie. You overslept." Otome chuckled, going to check the windows exterior as her patient hold her chopsticks. Looking out, the doctor notices a black smoke being emitted from far away. The roads are deserted and not a single being in sight. A hint of orange can be seen by the horizon. "Okay… Maybe you overslept just a tiny bit..."

"You have a twisted sense of time Otome-san." The lady comments, watching the doctor look back at her.

"Hmmm~" Watching the doctor move her head from side to side, Otome gave her a shaky answer that reminded her so much of a certain adventurous boyfriend. "What type of answer is that? Tell me."

"It's up to you to decipher~" Otome hums as she brings something out of her bag. Bringing out a glass container holding opaque white liquid, the doctor asked her patient. "Do you want some milk?"

 

> " _Uh… You're the school nurse' assistant?" A man asked, making her look up from the papers. It was the PRO again, but he looked a bit pale. The girl stood up, a frown on her face as she went and placed her hand on his forehead. "I don't have a fever. Just got a mild case of stomach ache. That's all."_
> 
> " _Mild enough to bring you here in the infirmary I see. Though, you got sick from what?" She crosses her arms, looking at him thoughtfully. Both of them stared at each other – a curious gaze and a poker face. It's the beginning of their final year here in this high school and he gets sick in the first community service. Asking him to lie down on the nurse's bed, the brunette places the papers in order. Akie just sits there, muttering something. She had to ask him to repeat what he said so she can get the medicine for him and he did (but with a half-hesitant and half-choppy sentences.)_
> 
> " _Milk. I drank expired milk." Akie answered. She just continuous to stare at him. The smoothest of men in the classroom as well as idol of her classmates drank expired milk. "Hey… Say something."_
> 
> _"You got sick... From expired milk." She stared at him blankly, Akie just looked away. She must be laughing at him right now, considering that he drank something he shouldn't. It was a dare by his classmates, he had to do it. Hearing her sigh, the sound of the door slid wide open made Akie look just in time to see her halfway leaving._
> 
> _"Where are you going?" Akie asked out before she could leave. The girl turned back to stare at him, he held a mix surprised and curious face._
> 
> _"Are you worried for me?" She asked with a pleasant smile, noticing that the man mumble incoherent words. "Don't worry. I'm just getting you some antibiotics for your food poisoning. I'll be heading to the storage so stay there okay?"_
> 
> _"Sure..." Akie was already looking away, definitely from shame. The girl nodded a little and left. The sounds of clanking could be heard from the outside, allowing the teen's shoulder to relax and lie back down on bed._

 

"Dearie?" Otome asked, waving her hand in front of the brunette. The patient's long brown locks flow down her chests, looking at the air as if in a trance. The doctor was a bit worried whether her patient lapses in and out of reality, knowing her condition. Surprisingly, the only symptoms shown by the patient was the sudden fevers, vomiting and quick fatigue. Placing the milk on the table, Otome snaps her fingers in front of the brunette this time.

"Ah. Sorry about that, just remembered something from my past." She smiled as if tasting bittersweet chocolate, the doctor just frowned. Scratching her head, the brunette laughed it off and continued. "Thank you for the offer but I will pass since I'd rather not have milk until I get out of the hospital."

"I see. How unfortunate. I heard from my female colleagues that milk enhances height." Otome giggled. Unwittingly, both ladies seem to accept the hidden conditions posed by the other. No prying, pushing or forcing, secrets are meant to be kept as secrets unless the owner is willing.

 

* * *

 

**DAY 3 - [Shine Sun Sakae - Hospital]**

 

> " _Why are you tagging with me again Yuzuru-san?" She asked looking at Akie with a smile. Right now, they were inside one of the apartments of a Ferris wheel. 'Sheer dumb coincidence' is the thought that emerged in her mind. Since before this, she was shopping for clothes. Then of random encounter, he appeared and helped her choose her clothes. Dragging her to some decent female shops (much to her surprise) and choosing clothes that matched her physique. After a long adventure, she decides that it was time to face her fear of Heights. And what better support would it be if a gentleman were to witness her. "I thought you were busy in these time period?"_
> 
> " _Come on. You're one of my best buddies and you still call me that? Call me Joe. And to answer your question, it is to make sure you wear the right type of clothes. For what I can say, the most beautiful woman in our class shouldn't wear these type of clothes. You're too beautiful to be wearing such dull clothes for the high school prom." He joked, the girl laughed since he tried to mash up a joke and a compliment at the same time. Besides, her? The most beautiful girl in her class? Puh-lease. He's clearly playing with her. "Besides, I just finished my shift. Put me some slacks."_
> 
> " _You got it then, Joe." She said with a thumbs up, making Joe smile. While the girl is comfortable (very shifty and staring either up or at her friend) with sitting in the apartment, Joe does the opposite. Leaning his seat to reach the transparent door exit, Joe looks out at the skies. "Do you always go to the underground mall? Man. You are very determined for a thrifty shopper."_
> 
> " _Pfft. What about you, Foreign fashionista?" She saw the male crack a smile, it kind of made her feel warm in the inside, but it went unnoticed. Pushing his arms playfully, the girl continued. "I noticed you are good at choosing the right set of clothes. Why not be a fashion designer?"_
> 
> " _Meh. Already applied to Management to be part of the business." Akie looked away, showing her how he didn't like talking about these type of stuff. The girl on the other hand, understood those feelings and diverted the topic. Pointing at the stars, she tugged her friend to see something specific._
> 
> _"Do you remember what that is?" She asked with a smile, Akie looked up and grinned. Moving closer with his arm grabbing hold of the pointing hand, Akie crunched up his eyes to see the pattern on the sky._
> 
> " _I see no stars. It's too cloudy." Joe frowned, earning a laugh from the woman. Looking at her, Joe raised an eye brow. The girl was smiling wide with her brown hair kept in a bun. Though because of their adventure, her hairstyle is messed up with some strands sticking in random places. "Really?"_
> 
> " _Be imaginative. Tell me what you see?" She asked again. This time the man replied._
> 
> " _Polaris, the Northern Star." Joe answered cheekily. The girl wondered what he was up to and was about to ask a question. However, before a word could be uttered, he continues his speech which made her blush and push the teen's shoulder due to his cheekiness. Even then Joe still sat beside her, holding her hand since she looks ready to faint._

 

"…" She woke up, staring at her dim room. It was mentioned by Otome that the hospital needed to conserve energy for possible lengthened shutdowns as well as disasters. She understood this, the government had enough problems up their sleeves with the vigilantes stealing the resources. Sitting up, she looked to her side and saw the empty area for the IV bag and a pile of books. Majority of the books were Western, polishing her English knowledge while bored. 'I wonder when Otome will put up another IV bag here… More so, when will the doctors figure out my illness? Hopefully, it has a cure.'

 

> " _The government agency, Jps in short, is the supplier for various medical equipment and resources. Because of certain vigilantes… Resources aren't coming in right now. Please try to understand." Otome smiled, holding a number of novels for the brunette to read if she got bored. Placing it on the bedside, Otome held her upper arm while looking at the side. Worry and hesitation etched on her face. Closing her eyes, Otome uttered. "I heard from the doctors that you have shown these symptoms in a young age. I'm surprised that they have yet to link it with a life-threatening disease since your condition is too ambiguous. But please trust in me, I will find out the disease within you."_

 

'I wonder how Otome-san will get the information when everything electronic has signal disruptions.' The girl wondered as she stood up steadily. The woman then walked to the window now having mint green curtains and checked outside. The dark skies glittered with stars, the solemn buildings trying to reach for these stars and the Ferris wheel which has stopped its routine rotations. The city lights save for the distant Nagoya TV tower has all disappeared. She knew this because she watched the night skies yesterday. Now that she thinks about it, she's starting to have hard times sleeping. "Why am I worrying for Joe when I should be worrying for myself?"

"Arghh! I'm so hopeless. Why did I fall for a guy like him?!" She screamed to herself, even if she knew no one could answer the question. Taking a deep breath, she looks up once more and try to name the stars. While naming, the brunette knew deep down that Joe was…. Joe. Funny, talented, handsome, unique, adventurous and damn lucky – Joe was someone she could never beat. Heck. She wondered why he proposed to her when he's all that. She's just some ordinary pretty face clerk who takes part-time jobs for a better living. Okay. Maybe she also takes up some hobbies like cooking and sewing, but that's another story. To cut the story short. Their love story 'which shouldn't have happened' happen.

"I hope you're all right Joe…" She leans on the side frame of the window, watching a lone cloud drift on the sky. Spotting a specific constellation, the woman smiled faintly, remembering one of her boyfriend's flirty joke.

 

" _Since Polaris guided me here, is it fate to see each other in this starless night?"_

 

...

 

**[Osaka – Tsuutenkaku]**

 

" _Merak died… Faster than I expected._ " Daichi mentioned, holding his chopsticks while staring at the sky. Airi nodded, sitting with her arms and legs crossed. Both of them were on the top of the tower, overseeing the area with a tired expression. Moving her foot in a certain rhythm, Airi closed her eyes to remember a certain piano lyric she made in the past. Daichi, on the other hand, held a bowl of yakiniku. Picking the pieces of meat with his chopstick, Daichi blew his picked meat first before placing it in his mouth. " _Which path do you think will they take this time?_ "

" _I rather not guess. I want to be surprised once in a while._ " Airi answered, unfolding and placing her hand on the tower rails. " _Hopefully, they would manage to survive until 'Audience Day' considering the number of staff Jps and other groups have in their arsenal._ "

" _They'll live, knowing our race._ " Daichi remarked, placing another slice of meat in his mouth. " _All for sure, I hope the food lasts in this world or we'll start seeing cannibalism again like the last world._ "

 

" _Argh. Why do you have to say that jerk_!" Airi asked with an irritated expression, elbowing Daichi on the left side of his rib. Daichi twitched, catching his bowl just in time before it fell a hundred feet down to the ground.

" _So close…_ " Daichi said in relief, cradling his bowl with one hand. Glaring at the redhead, Daichi shook his head as if she kicked a puppy to the railway. " _Do not do that ever again._ "

" _Yes. I solemnly swear not to elbow you when you eat your 'beloved' Yakiniku. Sheesh._ " Airi rolled her eyes, watching as Daichi resumed eating his food as if it was his birthday. " _Seeing you makes me hungry…_ "

" _You're welcome."_ The brunet smiled mischievously, knowing how the redhead would rage at this type of answer. Before the girl could use ice magic on him, Daichi made the first move and pushed himself off his seat. Falling from the rail of the tower, Daichi had his feet straight and together with his attention focused still on his bowl of meat. While Daichi ate his meat and begun to summon out some demons to catch his fall, he could hear Airi cursing him from above. "Sorry, but I _can't hear you Airi! Speak louder~_ "

 

" _YOU ARE SO DEAD LATER!"_

 

Daichi gulped, landing on a Makara. Looking up, he saw the pianist disappear. A single bead of sweat formed, rolled from the side of his face down to his jaw, Daichi uttered. " _Me and my big mouth…_ "


	2. Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without the DESU2 Cast, Joe is darn busy. Someone is playing with hem. Lel. x-x

**DAY 4 - [Shine Sun Sakae - Hospital]**

 

> " _I know what your disease…is" Otome declared, making the woman look at her in anticipation. "Bad news is… The medicine is out of stock and you'll need it soon. I mean very soon. I'll start procuring an alternative for you."_
> 
> " _No. It's okay… It's okay." She smiled as she looked down, gripping her crochet and crochet needle. Otome stared at her, analyzing the woman's reaction. It looked grim and desolate that was well-covered with a smile. Fortunately, the woman had something to vent her emotions – doing crochet. Otome gave her a black and white colored yarn, asking her to try out the art of crochet. 'A brilliant blue crochet needle is all you need to start maybe?' Well that was what Otome told her. Maybe the brunette believed it. Twirling the crochet needle in and out of the yarn to make a pattern out of yarn, she already made a black and white table cover for her side table. Right now, she's making a white and black fox plushie? "I'm fine."_

 

"Hello beautiful." Someone greeted her. Looking up, she sees a familiar young man with his matching cap and business suit. Her eyes widened, she wanted to cry and hug him for all its worth. But that wasn't the best responds to a lover right? So she placed both hands on her lap, give a cheery smile and greeting to invite him to go by her side. He walks silently towards the nearby seat and looks at her with worried eyes. "Sorry if I've been gone for a long time."

"No. It's okay. Thank you for staying by my side even if you're a tad late, but that's you, isn't it?" She smiled, trying to show that she's okay. But the man knew she wasn't. I mean the last person who went in this room was her friend turned nurse, who must have talked to Joe's best buddy Kacchin. Kacchin then told Joe that she was deathly ill, but she knew right now that she was fine. Wanting to break his line of thought and the awkward silence, she randomly said the unthinkable. "Hey Joe? How was work? Did you have a hard time persuading suppliers to make a contract with the company?"

 

> " _Joe visited." A reaction occurred. Eyes widened with a mix of shock and worry, her brown eyes stare at Otome for her next statement. Otome sighed, she's been sighing a lot due to her private patient. "He's completely fine, don't worry. Should the doctors tell him about your condition?"_

 

"Are you kidding me? It was a piece of cake. Well… that is until the catastrophe happened." Joe joked, watching his girlfriend giggle but ended up coughing badly. Joe went to her aid, giving her a glass of water by the table. She smiled and said a soft thank you. Joe sighed, holding her hand with his. She looks up with a familiar puzzled face. "Please get better okay?"

 

 

> " _No… I mean." She fiddled with her crochet material, thinking what she really meant. Otome waited, standing with her usual arm grabbing mannerism when something goes awry. Looking up, a strand fell to cover partially her left eye. "I trust you to tell him to what extent he needs to know. Please don't let him worry, especially on the day of the apocalypse."_

 

"Of course. I'll be back standing in no time." She gave a thumbs-up with her free hand, but the response she got was a pat on the head. Looking away, she realized the weirdness of having dull yellow curtains in a hospital. Joe must have noticed the curtains to and tied it together for more air ventilation. "Being cooped up here makes me start to miss your jokes, even if its horribly written."

"Are you kidding me? My jokes are awesome!" Joe exclaimed, protecting his 'pride'. The brunette rolled her eyes and refuted his claims of this so called 'awesomeness.' But thanks to her keen eyesight, she spotted a rip on his jacket. Joe also noticed how her girlfriend stared at that area and tried to think of an excuse. "Oh I... I don't know what happened there. Heheh."

"Joe… That looks like a hole. I thought you stopped doing parkour!" She ranted, Joe tries to explain that parkour is a very useful as well as cool technique for guys like him. Too bad, she didn't want to hear it and reached out to tug his jacket off. While the couple began to get comfortable with each other with their bickering/ lively conversation, Otome was outside holding her clipboard. Shaking her head, Otome decided to walk off. Taking a closer look, the clipboard had a lot of diagnosis with several medicine brands crossed out.

 

* * *

 " ** _Drowning in her dreams, the girl is covered in poison._ "**

* * *

 

**DAY 5 - [Shine Sun Sakae - Hospital]**

 

> " _You know... This is really surprising for me to hear about your recklessness in the campus. We're in college, specifically scholar-dormers. So tell me how your school blazer got a rip?" She asked, bewildered at the injury of the clothing. 'Was it because of the fan girls or some rouge jocks?'_
> 
> _Joe shrugged, sitting down fiddling his collar from his white collar shirt. On her first week of classes in college, she saw a post from her past classmates of Joe wearing the male version of her college's clothes. Weirdness turned to the max, she came in the dormitory one day to see her new dorm friends surrounding Joe. His carefree personality and smooth talk made him the dorm's idol-model guy. Looking at the dark blue blazer, the girl looks back at Joe and remembered his birthday presents. 'Wearing dark colors certainly seem to suit him more than bright colors… I think I know what to give him in his next birthday.'_
> 
> " _Something in your mind?" Joe smiles in a 'suave' manner, making his companion role her eyes. She remembered that Joe told all his and her friends that they were lovers. Pretending that they were high school lovers which she knows isn't official. He's just doing that to remove unwanted attention. Ever since he made that rumor though, Joe has been sticking around her room for group studies and etc. She can't tell him off because he's also a dormer, a neighboring dormer in fact. Funny right?_
> 
> _But she kind of liked play-pretend with Joe in terms of being lovers since he has to do whatever she wants. A.K.A. study and research inside the library, shopping for food supplies in their room and joining organizations such as the art's club. However, on third year, their play-pretend became a reality when Joe saw her talking with her classmate. The guy looked nice and decent, asking her out for a date since they finished their project. She was about to decline when suddenly Joe came. Coming in to waltz her away with his persuasion skill, he held her hand tightly as they went to the garden. Since they were alone there, they had a rather load verbal argument. He said she shouldn't date guys she just met while she complained that he isn't the boss of her. The argument escalated to being a direct confession from Joe - stating that she was very important to him and that he doesn't want her to get hurt by anyone like in her past love life. (Finding out your ex-boyfriend is secretly dating your best friend made her stop talking to anyone for a month.)_
> 
> _Since then, Joe hasn't left her side, watching over her like a real boyfriend. She waited and waited until the day of Valentine where he proposes they stop playing pretend and really become lovers. She accepted and life hadn't changed after that (much to her amazement) except well the kisses and hugs she receive and give to Joe. Right now, he rests there with his slightly unbuttoned collar shirt. She wondered if Joe was an organized person when he was still in home. Home which was a very sensitive topic to him until now. "Never mind my thoughts. Give me five minutes probably for me to fix it."_
> 
>  
> 
> " _Actually, I was thinking of buying a new one since I have the money and all." Joe mumbled, knowing fully well that she was very thrifty with money, making persuasion difficult. The girl stares at him, thinking of the situation at hand. Now that she thinks about it, why did he go to her to ask permission? He is her boyfriend so she shouldn't show his weakness to her. Unless he didn't read those sappy love books in the bookstore. She sighed with a smile on her lips, 'Thank you, GOD.'_
> 
> " _No. The blazer can still be worn so don't waste money." She scolded, picking up a needle and thread from her purse. Joe just shook his head with a smile, watching her connect the two together so as to hand stitch the rip. "Besides, I don't think you have utilized your resources to buy one clothing. We're both going to finish college soon so we won't know what will happen in the future."_
> 
> _"Pfft. Trust me will ya? My intuition is always right. I will be able to get a job right off the bat. No sweat even." Joe waved his hand, dismissing what he heard from her. Sure. He had to take a scholarship since he left his parents at the end of high school, forcing himself to do part-time jobs at night just to get payment for his miscellaneous fees. Yet did he want her to know that? He already gave a lie telling her that his family was poor. 'How would she react to the truth?' is something Joe didn't need to know. "And what happens if this gets ripped again?"_
> 
> _"Then you still have to call me. I like stitching." She muttered, closing the rip with a simple cross stitch. Joe didn't respond, resting his chin on his palm as he watched her do her work. After a while, she showed her finished work to Joe who smiled gratefully. Pausing for a while, she looks up at Joe meaningfully. "We are going to still talk even after college right?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Of course, Love." Joe walks up to her and gives a peck on the lips. She giggled and hugs him affectionately, holding the jacket behind him. After letting go, both of them stared each other in the eyes. "I know I could count on you."_
> 
> _"Anything for you love. Call me anytime~" She winks seductively, making Joe laugh and cup her cheeks for a kiss. But as they were about to kiss, she felt like something was about to come out of her mouth that accompanied a sharp jab of pain on the chest.  
>  _

 

"!" The woman woke up coughing, covering her mouth with her blanket to muffle out her sound. There was patients who needed there sleep after all. However, when she finally calmed down… She looks down at the blanket and sees traces of blood. It was getting worse and she really hated her immune system right now. I mean, Joe just proposed to her yesterday. She was going to get married and have a happy life with him in an apocalyptic era when she gets out of this hospital. Okay, it sounds bad at first, but the notion sounded exciting. Just think of the possibilities of helping others as well as kick demon butt without a certificate of beating those things? Tomorrow, Joe was going to invite and explain to her personally a demon summoning app called Nicaea. Hopefully, she gets a useful demon so she can help with the fighting. If the demons are support type, she'll have to be in the sidelines. 'Stupid illness.'

"…" Looking at the window now dressed with a strong orange colored curtain, the brunette longed to be outside. Being inside this room made her remember what Otome said to her, hopefully she was wrong. There must be some medicine supply to treat her illness. For Joe's sake, she has to survive this illness. Trying to stand up, she felt an unknown yet strong sense of exhaustion, making her just lie on her bed. Taking deep breaths, she changed her mind on seeing the stars and go back to sleep. A small thought lingered in her head, vanishing quickly as it wasn't very important for her.

 

"I wonder who is the person changing the curtain color?"

* * *

 

**DAY 6 - [Shine Sun Sakae - Hospital]**

 

> _**[Kyobashi - Akasaka Mall]** _
> 
> " _Why are we hunting for the cutest Miliken again?" The young adult wondered, looking around the area with keen eyes. Though there are a lot of gold children figures, the woman with him was very picky. Wanting to find the perfect child statue, the duo continued to move around Osaka until dusk. He sighed, tilting his black & white stripes cap a bit before continuing. The woman turned to face the man's direction and frowned. Her flowing fandango sheath dress blending in with the fading sunlight, the woman flipped a lock of her long brown hair to the back._
> 
> " _Joe. It's Billiken, not Milliken! Say his name properly or you might get cursed." The girlfriend scolded him. The man shrugged as the woman puffed her cheeks. The man then walked pass her, his slender figure shown by his shadow. The woman chased after him, tugging his arms with her hand. "Biliken is considered the god of luck. I just want us to have a picture with him together so Luck could follow you and me. Unless you're feeling hungry?"_
> 
>  
> 
> " _Me nah! I just want my baby girl to be happ-!" The man named Joe exclaimed, looking at the brunette as she bent down to hear his stomach. Unfortunately, after a few seconds, his stomach grumbled while her head was still there. "Hahaha… Let's eat after this, my treat?"_
> 
> " _Fifty-fifty and you get yourself a deal." The woman taunted, smiling as the man shook his head in protest. While arguing about the expenses, the two ended up holding their hands as they stroll the area covered with shops. Having walked pass Tsuutenkaku tower, the man realized an important information regarding the true whereabouts of the boy statue. "Let's go!"  
>  "Joe! We're going to fast! We might trip with the way we're going about this!" The woman joked as her boyfriend tugged her hands as he sprinted. Both running with glee, they found themselves in front of a tower where there is the sign 'Wakuwaku land'._
> 
> " _Well. Tsuutenkaku does hold the most number Bilikens. Maybe we might see the cutest Biliken here." The girl looked up and took a picture of the varied lights-outlined tower. While his girl was busy, the man slipped in and brisk walked to the ticket booth to pay for the 600 yen tickets. He went back out in about a minute as there wasn't much people venturing the tower in this time. But before he could open the door, he is faced by his girlfriend tapping her heels with her left foot. "You know me so well. That's why I love you, girl."_
> 
>  
> 
> " _Joe. It's sweet of you for doing that, but I have a job too." She folded her arms, but was faced with a hug from her lover. At first she looked away from the black and white striped business suit, but decides that she can't stay angry at Joe forever. Giving him a hug, she leaned on his shoulders while muttering by his right ear. "Since you bought the tickets, I'm paying for dinner."_
> 
> " _Whatever you say love." Joe said, knowing that he could persuade her later to change that verdict. Handing the guide to his girlfriend, Joe led her to the elevator. Tucking the guide after they entered the elevator, she peeked outside to check out the wonderful view of Osaka. Bringing out her cellphone for the umpteenth time, she drags Joe to be beside her and took a selfie shot._
> 
> " _Just stay tight okay?"_

 

Holding this book right now brings back a lot of fun memories, cheering her up a great deal. Smiling, she held the book with various pictures scattered about. The book contained a lot of pictures of a lovely couple in it, a man wearing a black suit with thin white stripes and a woman wearing a purple themed dress - her and Joe obviously. Both of them were smiling and posing from different angles in different attraction areas.

Back then, they visited various parts of Japan when they both got stable jobs. Joe got a job at some trading company while she stays as a salesperson/fashion model for some fashion agency. She was surprised that her old doctor came back with this photo album. She thought the apartment and all her belongings were burned down or robbed by the robbers roaming about in Nagoya. Well the apartment was burned, but she never liked her neighbors. 'I wonder where Otome-san went… Must be to take care of the daughter she was spurring about. Maybe me and Joe should adopt a kid? That's stupid. We're in the midst of an apocalypse, our child will bound to die for sure.'

Flipping the page, she noticed a picture of both of them in front of a cute wooden-carved baby boy. She chuckled, touching the picture with melancholy. "I'm happy that you made Joe very lucky, letting him survive the whole ordeal."

 

> _Already at the observation area, both of them saw an altar where a wooden baby boy sat. The man's eyes widened a bit underneath his sunglasses while the woman cooed with its feature. "Oh, Joe, It's perfect. Billiken's so cute here!"_
> 
> " _Yeah…Cute." Joe said slowly, looking at the statue with a straight face. To him, the deity looked a bit like Buddha, but with a rather huge head, a creepy smile and pointy ears. Surrounding the figure is thousands of written wishes. Because he wanted her girlfriend to be happy, he went forward to take a picture as well as rub the soles of his feet for 'luck'. "Unique mascot Osaka has… I wonder why Milliken has golden versions of itself?"_
> 
> " _Billiken, Joe. His name is called Billiken." The woman said in an annoyed tone. Joe apologized immediately since he didn't want to be on her bad-side, especially when he wants to pay for dinner. "Please forgive him Oh Great Billiken for his impudence."_
> 
> " _Hey! I just keep forgetting. That's all." Joe looked away as he scratched the back of his head. The girl bowed several times before dragging Joe off for dinner._

 

"Yes. I'm sure this must be the work of Biliken-sama." The brunette chuckled, flipping the pages until she reached the end of the pages where images are scattered. Seeing two lovers at the train station, the girl taps the glued vibrant multi-colored confetti at the sides. "This is the last picture huh? I-no… We should add more until it gets filled-"

"Yo!" A man replied, busting the door open. The woman closed her book and kept it under her pillow, not knowing who the man was. Seeing his familiar outfit, she realized it was Kacchin. Kacchin was holding a bowl of ramen (maybe?) and was walking his way in to her area, blabbering as if there was no tomorrow. "I heard from Joe that you accepted his proposal so I came to congratulate you with a healthy bowl of udon. Man. Joe is so unpredictable, proposing at a time like this? If ever I do that to my girlfriend, she'd slap me for sure…"

While he was chattering, the brunette twirls her hair in a circular motion on top of her head, forming a bun on her head. Checking the udon by her tableside, she smiles and brings it to her lap. It was hot and had a floating aburaage on top of the noodles, sprinkled with a nice amount of spring onion. Smiling widely, she asked Kacchin in an innocuous manner. "Is this Kitsune Udon?"

 

> " _Where are we going to eat?" Joe asked her, she only smiled in response. In front of them was a shop emitting a wondrous smell for the hungry adults. "In celebration for your first job, we are going to eat udon!"_
> 
> " _Hmmm... I heard this from my friends, but... Will we eat ketsune udon?" Joe asked. Seeing his girlfriend stare at him with a puzzled look made him smile, "let me tell you something cool then."_
> 
> " _You better have made your research about this, your friends aren't really the best sources for food after all." She chuckled, bringing Joe with her inside the shop. While Joe was talking, the woman smiled with a tint of melancholy. Joe couldn't hear this clearly but, she whispered to him, "Though, I don't mind teaching you what's right. Just as long as you're by my side..."_

 

"? Oh… My friend made it because he didn't know what to give you guys for a wedding gift. End of the world just made getting supplies harder." Kacchin scratched his head, "Anyways, I have to go and reserve some supplies for dinner. See you later and I hope for your fast recovery."

"Thanks and you're invited too!" She called out, waving goodbye to the scampering male. Picking up the chopsticks on the table, she started ripping the aburaage into smaller pieces with her spring onion swimming on her soup. While slurping her noodles, she moves her head in a small angle to check the color of the curtains. It was a very dark red, the shade of maroon maybe. 'I don't know why, but this curtains are trying to tell me something... Something I don't want to know at all.'

 

...

 

 

**[Nagoya – TV Tower]**

 

" _How's your life in your hometown Airi?_ " Io asked, both of them standing beside the rails of the tower. Being in the tower had its perks. First. You could see a lot of places and people. Second. Everything seen from afar had a small and more adorable version when looking beyond. Third. There are no visitors going in to rest inside the tower, making the sightseeing more personal and private. The last reason is connected with all three. Because you can see things from a far distance and get entertained with your little curiosity, having a private meeting in the tower felt like this place is the most protected area. Well, that's what Io feels as she is with her female compadre.

" _I think the people are doing alright, but that's because they're attacking and scavenging from the government._ " Airi responded, leaning herself closer to the edge. Resting her back from a stiff straight position, Io nods in agreement, resting her hands on the rail to look up towards the sky. The sky was midnight blue at the moment, stars twinkling yet disappear after several repetitions. " _How's Tokyo?_ "

" _People are in despair. The government is really tackling the situation there pretty well. The only areas not covered may be the underground._ " Io countered, wondering if the stars she's seeing right now are still alive or dead. " _I haven't seen any remarkable resistance group unlike the Nagoya so…_ "

 

" _Just pillagers. Thousands and thousands of pillagers frolicking in the streets._ " Airi comments with half-open eyes to show her disgust. Io turned stoic, insulted by how the pianist described Humanity's situation. Airi didn't notice, knowing that this is the truth which presented itself. " _While the government officers grovel at their superior's feet._ "

" _We aren't born under this circumstances._ " Io defended with no emotion in her voice. Airi turned her head to see the brunette, her eyes gleaming with a sense of righteousness. Moving back to a straight standing position, Airi faced Io with one hand supporting her slight angled body. " _Maybe if this didn't happen, we would…_ "

 

" _I know. We all know._ " Airi affirmed, her eyes softened as Io starts to tear up. Going forward, Airi wrapped her arms around the crying student. The hug reciprocated, Airi waited for the sobs to subside. Closing her eyes, Airi knew the whole group have had a hard past. But of all the times when one breaks down, it had to be Io and her as Io's company. ' _They say younger people are more emotional, but most seem to forget that the grown-ups also need support, especially if their emotional wall are broken down._ '

 

* * *

 " _ **Her** **end is nigh... What now Joe?**_ " The raven tilts his head.

 


End file.
